Were They Ever Meant For Each Other?
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: A Brian/Monica story set between 2F2F and FF4. Brian and Monica decide to their feelings for each other come together. Are they right for each other?


_**Were They Ever Meant For Each Other?**_

**Disclaimer: I am a fan of "The Fast and The Furious" franchise and the only thing I own are just copies of the movies, no rights at all. Universal owns the rights to the film series.**

**Author's note: This story has to do with Brian and Monica after "2 Fast 2 Furious" and before "Fast and Furious," when he reunites with Mia. Anybody who has seen 2F2F knows that Brian and Monica were attracted to each other, so I am writing about what if they got together. Enjoy!**

Brian and Roman were cruising around South Beach talking about the case they had successfully helped the feds solve and talked about they were going to use their money to open up a garage or something.

"I tell you, Bry," Roman said, in the passenger seat. "We could be set if we open up our own garage and it turns into a franchise. What do you say?"

"I know, cuz," Brian said while driving. "I mean, I still got a lot of money from all the races that I have taken part in. We could make some serious bank on this. Tej seems to be pretty successful with his garage."

"I am just glad that I got all that shit out of my life now," Roman said. "I ain't going back to Barstow. I like it here in Miami a lot better. I still made some money in those demolition derbies but this seems like the life for me."

"I hear ya," Brian said and then starts thinking about Monica after she walked away. He remembers the way she looked at him. He even remembers that she was attracted to him when they started working together and how he is attracted to her, too.

Roman keeps talking about their plans but looks over at Brian with confusion. "Brian, are you alright?"

Brian brings his attention back to Roman. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just got some stuff on my mind."

"What kind of stuff," Roman asked, still a little confused.

"Oh, it's nothing big," Brian said.

Roman started getting an idea. "Wait, are you thinking about that one girl?"

"No, I am not," Brian said, quickly responding to Roman's question.

"Sure, Bry," Roman said. "I know you too well. Remember, we grew up together, I know how you get when a female is involved. She a pig, you know."

"I was a pig, too," Brian responded. "Besides, the whole case is over. Carter Verone is going to jail for a long time. I don't think she would be playing anybody here. The way she looked at me, I know there is something between us."

"Yeah, it was like that back in Barstow," Roman said. "I remember that one girl who was a girlfriend of that gang member. Remember how much shit you got into?"

"We were a lot younger then," Brian said. "I think Monica is into me. She wouldn't have come to my houseboat to let me know that Carter was going to kill us if she didn't care. I am thinking about giving this a go."

"Whatever, man," Roman said. "It's all on you, but if you get into any kind of shit, don't come crying to me about it. This ain't the first time, you know."

They continue drive around South Beach and went by Tej's garage to talk about the case and how Tej and Suki took a risk for them. Tej and Suki didn't get into too much trouble but Tej was still not very happy about what he and Suki had to do for Brian and Roman.

Later that night, Brian went back to his house boat and looked at his cellphone and was looking through his contacts. He went through all of them and came across Monica's name. He decided he try to call her.

When he called her, he got Monica's voicemail. He hung up, but then decided to call her again and got her voicemail again.

Brian decides to leave her a message. "Hi, Monica, this is Brian. Hey, listen, I was wondering, do you want to maybe go out sometime? I am talking about us going on a date or something. The case is over, so I want us to get to know each other a little more personally. Give me a call back. Peace."

Meanwhile, Monica is over at the US Customs agency talking with Agent Markham and Agent Bilkins about the whole Verone case and how Brian and Roman's names have been cleared and whether or not they should testify against Verone.

"So what do you think?" Monica asked Markham about Brian and Roman's end of the deal. "Do you think they should just not take part in the trial?"

Markham added. "Bilkins and I talked about how after they had helped us catch Verone, their names were cleared and that they aren't needed for this. Carter already has a lot of shit to his name, so I don't think O'Conner or Pearce are necessary for the trial."

Monica agrees with Markham on this. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know. I was undercover in Verone's operation for a long time and I think I have seen a lot of evidence that would put him away for good."

"Well, we'll discuss more about this tomorrow," Markham said. "Right now, you should go home and get some rest. You have been through a lot, Fuentes. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, Markham," Monica said. She then leaves and then gets out her cellphone and notices a couple of missed calls and a message. She listens to Brian's message. At that point, she decides to call Brian.

Brian's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hello, Brian," Monica said, talking on her phone.

"Monica, hey," Brian said. "What is up?"

"I got your message," Monica said. "I would love for us to go out sometime."

"When do you want to do this?" Brian asked, as he was sitting in houseboat.

"How about tomorrow," Monica suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," Brian said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am just a little stressed about everything we had gone through today," Monica said. "I need to get some rest, but I really love to go out with you soon."

"Me, too," Brian said. "I thought about tonight but you know as well as I do, it has been quite a day. We'll shoot for tomorrow."

"Okay, Brian," Monica said. "We'll talk tomorrow about our date."

They then got off the phone and started thinking about their date for the following night.


End file.
